La véritable forme de Sebastian Michaelis
by Marechal Rattus
Summary: Ciel aimerait vraiment voir son majordome sous sa forme démoniaque. Il lui demande alors sous la menace de faire appel au pacte. A quoi ressemble le diable de majordome ? Ciel ne va-t-il pas regretter sa demande ?... /!\ yaoi et trucs louches /!\


**_Bonsoir ! Alors, une fois de plus, j'ai pondu une connerie grosse comme le monde... j'espère qu'elle vous fera rire^^' Et j'ai été fort inspirée par l'image d'avatar de cette fic. Je ne sais pas qui l'a faite mais je lui tire mon chapeau XD_**

**_Désolée pour les fautes et autres trucs qui polluent la lecture.  
_**

* * *

Ciel et Sebastian revenaient d'une mission importante. Contrairement aux autres, le diable avait du prendre sa forme originelle afin de battre leur ennemi, qui, bien entendu, n'était pas humain. Il avait demandé à son jeune maître de fermer les yeux jusqu'à qu'il tue le meurtrier. Et ce fut ainsi que le jeune Comte se retrouva frustré de ne pas voir son majordome sous sa véritable apparence. Il soupira, attirant l'attention de Sebastian.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Bocchan ?

Un œil saphir se posa sur lui, visiblement courroucé.

_ J'aurai voulu te voir avec ta vraie forme.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le démon qui soupira, las. Il plongea son regard ardent dans celui de son jeune maître.

_ Je vous ai dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas me voir comme ça. Je suis affreusement laid et je ne veux pas que vous me voyiez sous cette forme. Je tiens à rester pour vous juste le majordome de la famille Phantomhive.

Ciel ne répondit pas, peu convaincu.

_ Et si je te l'ordonne ? Menaça-t-il.

_ Bocchan. Non, vraiment, il ne faut pas.

Ciel croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, faisant la moue.

_ Tu me désobéirais ? Tu oserais faire cela ? Veux-tu vraiment m'obliger à te l'ordonner et de faire appel au pacte ?

Ils se toisèrent ainsi un moment, silencieux. Puis, Sebastian lâcha un nouveau soupir, abdiquant.

_ Très bien, vu que mon _Lord_ tient tant à avoir peur de moi, je vous montrerai ma véritable forme.

_ Entendu.

Ciel attendit un moment, attendant quelque chose. Sebastian le remarqua mais ne dit mot, continuant de regarder son maître.

_ Ben alors ! Explosa le Comte. Je veux voir !

_ Non, pas ici. Ce soir, dans ma chambre, juste avant de vous coucher.

Ciel le regarda en coin un moment, méfiant.

_ Promis ?

_ Promis.

Ciel hocha la tête visiblement satisfait.

* * *

Le soir arriva et le jeune garçon était impatient de voir son démon sous sa véritable apparence.

_Je me demande à quoi il ressemble ? Peut-être cornu avec un corps de chèvre en bas ? Ou comme Belzébuth, un insecte géant ? Ou un truc gros et gras ? Ou alors, je ne sais pas. Enfin, je sais juste qu'il est très moche !_

Ciel se retrouva devant la chambre de son majordome et il toqua.

_ Entrez, Bocchan.

Le jeune garçon actionna la poignée, ouvrit la porte et la referma. Néanmoins, la pièce était plongée dans le noir.

_ Sebastian ! Interpella-t-il. Je ne vois rien ! Où es-tu ?

Il entendit ricaner.

_ Bocchan, ne bougez pas. Je vais allumer la lumière et vous me verrez ainsi, sous ma vraie forme !

Ciel se stoppa et attendit.

_ Etes-vous prêt, Bocchan ?

Sur le coup, Ciel ne fit pas attention à l'intonation de sa voix qui était… aguicheuse ?

_ Bien sur !

_ Soit !

Il eut un bruit de claquement de doigt et la pièce s'illumina de… rose et violet ! Au centre de la pièce, se tenait une barre en métal sortie de nulle part.

Ciel laissa pendre sa mâchoire, statufié et choqué.

Sebastian tournait autour de la barre dans une tenue… étrange. En effet, il portait son propre haut-de-forme ! Une espèce de choker blanc et des gants satins blancs sur les bras, lui moulant la musculature. Il portait un serre-taille fuchsia terminé par une queue de pie. Les jarretelles tenaient de longues cuissardes en cuir avec un talon aiguille particulier. En comble du tout, il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement.

Sebastian dansait autour de cette barre en faisant des poses explicites et en tirant la langue sensuellement à Ciel.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Pas possible, il faisait un cauchemar.

_ Bocchan ! Alors, comment trouvez-vous ma véritable forme ?

Son jeune maître restait statufié. Il avait eu le cerveau grillé. Après un moment, Sebastian laissa sa barre de fer pour se pencher sur le Comte en se pourléchant les lèvres.

L'œil saphir s'anima enfin d'une étincelle de vie et il fixait son démon entre la honte et la colère. Il pointa un doigt sur lui.

_ Tu-tu ! Bégaya-t-il.

_ Je ?

_ Tu !

Sebastian sourit.

_ Ben alors ?

_ PERVERS ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

Et Ciel sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte, furieux.

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian éclata de rire.

* * *

Ciel était allongé sur son lit, boudant. Il entendit toquer trois fois.

_ Quoi ! Cracha-t-il.

Sebastian ouvrit la porte, revêtant de nouveau son uniforme de majordome. Il poussait la desserte argentée.

_ Je vous ai apporté un peu de laid chaud avec du miel.

Il le regardait tout sourire.

Ciel s'assit sur le lit et accepta la tasse. Il but une gorgée puis fixa son domestique.

_ Ce n'était pas ta vraie forme, hein ?

_ Bien sur que non !

_ J'en étais sûr.

_ J'espère que vous avez appris à vos dépens, se moqua le diable.

Ciel but une nouvelle gorgée et fixa méchamment son démon.

_ Je crois même que je vais en faire des cauchemars. Quelle horreur… non mais… comment as-tu osé quoi !

Sebastian se pencha sur lui, arborant un sourire vicieux.

_ Pourtant, bon nombre de personnes aurait aimé être à votre place.

_ C'est qu'ils ne vivent pas avec toi ! Car tu es horrible et, et, et ! Je ne veux plus y penser…

Le majordome ricana et susurra à son oreille :

_ Ensuite, j'ai bien une autre forme que vous pourriez demander, quémander chaque nuit.

Ciel rougit violemment et il fixa Sebastian, méfiant.

_ Tu as un problème en ce moment, non ? Pervers.

_ Oui, j'ai un problème en effet. Vous n'avez rien _vu_ en rentrant tout à l'heure ? Par rapport à ma tenue.

Ciel devint rouge pivoine en se souvenant d'un détail précis. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda le plafond.

_ Ok. Et pourquoi dis-tu cela à moi ? Je suis ton maître quand même !

_ Ne voulez-vous pas calmer votre propre démon avec des moyens plus… profonds ?

Ciel recula, choqué. Sebastian grimpa sur le lit à quatre pattes, se pourléchant.

_ Mais vas te faire voir ! Pervers ! Pédophile ! Obsédé !

_ Bocchan, susurra encore le majordome. Mais vous me donnez tellement envie ! Si vous ne voulez pas me donner ce plaisir, je mettrai la tenue de tout à l'heure tout le temps. Et peu importe vos ordres. Alors ?

_ Chantage !

_ Oh oui ! Du chantage ! Alors ?

Ciel grimaça.

_ Tu veux que je te fasse quoi ?

Sebastian sourit.

_ Voulez-vous avec ou sans lumière ?

_ Hein ?

_ Avec ou sans lumière pour ce que nous allons faire ? Voyons, même si vous n'avez jamais expérimenté la chose, je suis sûr que vous savez de quoi je parle.

Ciel déglutit difficilement et il ferma les yeux en disant :

_ Sans lumière !

_ Vous êtes adorable, Bocchan.

La lumière s'éteignit tandis que Sebastian sauta sur Ciel qui arrachait un cri suraigu. Il eut des bruits visqueux et humides, ainsi que des vêtements déchirés.

_ Doucement ! Se plaint Ciel. Tu fais mal ! Sebastian !

_ Arrêtez de vous plaindre un peu.

_ Mais tu m'étouffes ! Tu me griffes et tu me fais mal !

Il eut un moment de silence puis :

_ AAAAAHHH ! Cria Ciel.

_ Ben voilà ! C'est rentré !

_ Je te le ferai payer demain ! Crois-moi !

Le démon ricana tandis qu'il faisait arracher des plaintes aigues à son contractant…

* * *

**_Je sais, je sais... Blasphèmes XD_**


End file.
